kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bat Country
Welcome to Bat Country! http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct ^That link will help you majorly in making a respected person of yourself in this room. The majority of the regs in this room came from a place that they didn't enjoy because of all the trolling and bad feelings. We encourage the use of your mute button if you have a problem with a user. As effective as the room owner mod is, he can't babysit the room all the time. Please feel free to BYOM (bring your own mute). Signatures *Sinapi approves this message. *ImmortalItalian thinks ^ this girl is gorgeous. *Zeybrova thinks legos are spewing from ImmortalItalian's MegaBlocks. *Gnome disaproves of this message. But he's a villain, so its cool. *GreyCoyote thinks that edits are fun, but editing other peoples things is more fun. *OMG∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑaprüvzdisrugcatdesuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ *PaRaMoReGuRl13 thinks that Sinapi should get in the plexiglass already. Regular Moderators ImmortalItalian The room owner of Bat Country, ImmortalItalian is a fan of A7x and kicking TomDot's ass on 360. ImmortalItalian dislikes whining, trolling, and otherwise obnoxious behaviour, and likes to keep his ship clean. Do not call him "Immy", he always hated that nickname and always will. As strict as he can be, he's still a fun-loving guy with a soft spot for kittens, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Nightmare Before Christmas, the Cheshire Cat (old and new), and his girlfriend. Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate! gamemastermike Mike is our Canadian guest mod who likes to help watch over chat during the hours that the room owner is offline/sleeping, when he can. He's a good buddy of most of the regulars of the room. iwannakissthesun Sunny, as some call her, is a fun loving gal from The Red Bucket who hates it when people mention how adorable she is. Oops. Regulars CowboysHonor A regular moved from MCK (Master Chief Kitchen), and a good friend to those who are loyal and trustworthy. Hurr. A reg who REALLY needs to get on more. We all miss ya here babe. WE NEED YOUR FING HUMOUR. Baw, that be all. I love you with all mah little heart.<3 ~zozozombieRAWR ECBreaker A half-reg from Chaos Theory, we stole him for Bat Country because we love him so dearly. EvilBloodGnome My mind's tellin' me no... ... BUT MY BODY! MY BOOOODY'S TELLIN' ME YEEEeeeEeeeES! Farrhago A reg of Bat Country stolen from IKRC (Indigenous Kumquat Research Center), who still has one foot in IKRC and one foot in BC. Likes to talk lulcats style with Sinapi, the two regularly refer to each other as ∑ʀƙɑ or Erka, and incorporate memes into everyday conversation. He is a pretty cool gai, has over 9000 mudkipz wat do barrel rolls, shit brix, loops, and fire bombs into the chat room, is never gonna give you up, and doesn't afraid of anything. Also, ∑ʀƙɑ cannot lose THE GAME. It's impossible. ~Sinapi He also hates nubs and trolls. Don't be one. OR YOU DIE. Eric, you have issues with hats, it's okay. We forgive you.~PaRaMoReGuRl13 GreyCoyote GreyCoyote is a reasonably friendly regular whose presence is enjoyed. He also has a stalker by the name of TickleKitten. His name is Chase and is called that by several users. He normally comes in with his unique greetings, most of which say "Hallo!". Don't make him mad or he'll steal your soul and you will perish for all of eternity in the fiery depths of Hell. He also listens to the best music ever, rock, and almost everything revolving around it. So now, please enjoy reading whoever edits this. ^_^ He has one huge flaw - HE HATES CATS. Oh yeah, and probably not /the best/ taste in music. And he speaks in third person when he edits his space (see above paragraph). ~Sinapi HeroOfTime Obligatory "hot" joke. Hurrhurrhurrhurr. mvgreen54 A half reg from Gluttony, mvgreen54 is a good friend to many of the people of Bat Country. And yes, we're trying to steal him away. PaRaMoReGurl13 A reg moved from MCK, PaRaMoReGurl13 is a good friend and a wonderful writer. She has a heart of gold, and iron will, and a mind of steel. Your like my best fran besides Vince in teh whole world. I heart you. <3 Thanks for everthannn. ~zozozombieRAWR Rio_ First seen in Bat Country around the same time as Xubble, Christmas '09. He needs to talk more. Sinapi Known weaknesses/loves include, but are not limited to: John (<3), cats/kittens, otters, first generation Pokemon (nostalgic happiness), popsicles (and other frozen treats), candies, white cheddar cheez-its, pasta, fire, shiney things, her friends(=family), and friggin' toasted pastrami melts which she dangles in front of her boyfriend daily while he starves on Ramen and apples. Enjoys wandering into FtD when Bat Country is absolutely dead. Erin is an amazing person and deserves lots of recognition. She's helped many people with many problems, including lots of my own. I can't tell you the amount of stuff she's helped me with due to the limit that this page probably has, but in short she's helped with school, encouragement, and just life itself. She is also a great leader because she will screech at you in all caps until you do shit her way. She is a great person, and fun-loving. Thought don't piss her off. She has a secret weapon hidden in Florida. Thanks for everything, Erin!! :) ~ Zeybrova ^ lolwat okay <3 v lolwat boyfriend had to butt in She's amazing and a wonderfully organized person. She helps out with so much the room and in my life. I cannot thank her enough. She is one of the most important people in this room, along with many others; and I love her. ~ImmortalItalian ^ <3 <3 <3 OMGLYK∑ʀƙɑishrelekulannaotharstuffslykunnerztandinanrelekulannastuffsokithxbaidesuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ ~Farrhago Erin loves kittens..>.> And..Um Mario. =D The end.~PaRaMoReGuRl13 TomDot Tomdot enjoys getting his ass handed to him by John on MW2. ^ *and failing to sound manly on XBL. ~GreyCoyote Heh. Tom also fails at Rockband 2 especially on guitar, also a huge fan of Avenged Sevenfold as most of us are! ~PaRaMoReGuRl13 Xubble Rarely ever seen, this user (also affectionately called XubNub, after editing while this page was being made and wasting two hours of Sinapi's work only 30 minutes to redo using copy/pasta) was introduced to this room around Christmas '09, like Rio_. Likes his caps lock when it's not too much of a pain, and enjoys spamming a single word a total of three times. His sense of humour is questionable. His understanding of Pokémon is unmatched, except by Sinapi. He would like to battle! Zeybrova A recovering troll of Chaos Theory on a new (clean) alt, he's redeeming himself from trollness and /b/tarddom in Bat Country, instead becoming a /wg/ dude and a reasonably responsible user. zozozombieRAWR A regular moved from Master Chief Kitchen, she enjoys long walks on the beach, listening to music, and spontaneously jumping on the heads of various people in the form of a head crab. It's a compliment, we swear. ~ "I like mods heads best hurr. Especially happy Johns. Hurr. I have love for all our regs. Cough cough most cough.(: Ima kongregate nerd and im hella proud!!" Crab's chirp. But she doesn't. She goes "Hurr". ~GreyCoyote A mocking bird at that, always mocking people. Pffft. Head crab has issues. :3~PaRaMoReGuRl13 Chat Logs XubNub Y U DO Feburary 13th, 2010'' - Submitted by Sinapi'' 10:31 Sinapi: Dude, Xubble. 10:31 Farrhago: Dud∑ʀƙɑ 10:31 Kevinicus123: yo its aboo 10:32 Kevinicus123: yo its about to go down 10:32 Kevinicus123: yo the chat is so dead (reply) 10:33 To Kevinicus123: Yeah. I'm trying to fix an error on the page I'm editing. 10:34 Kevinicus123: yea whats wrong with it (reply) 10:35 To Kevinicus123: Someone tried to edit it while I was already doing it, and now I've just lost two hours worth of work. Lol. 10:36 Kevinicus123: crap man how long does it take to retrieve the data back (reply) 10:36 To Kevinicus123: I can't, I have the stuff but I have to redo everything. 10:36 Kevinicus123: shitty (reply) 10:36 Sinapi: XUBBLE YOU MADE ME LOSE TWO HOURS WORTH OF WORK BECAUSE YOU EDITED THE PAGE WHILE I WAS ALREADY DOING IT 10:37 AprilleOwnsYou: Lmao. 10:37 Farrhago: XubNub. 10:38 Xubble: Um 10:38 Xubble: Uh 10:38 Xubble: I 10:38 Xubble: Uh 10:38 Xubble: Did you save it? 10:38 Sinapi: Xubble. 10:38 Sinapi: I have to redo it all. 10:38 Farrhago: She wouldn't have said lost if she didn't lose it. 10:38 Sinapi: There's nu 'save' option. 10:39 AprilleOwnsYou: Oooh, Xubble, you're in trouble. 10:39 Xubble: Um 10:39 Kevinicus123: xubble you should be ashamed of yourself 10:39 Farrhago: Boiii, she gon' keeel yooouuu.... 10:39 Sinapi: lolol 10:39 Xubble: Uh 10:39 Xubble: I don't know what to say 10:39 Xubble: Sorry? 10:39 Kevinicus123: who me farr 10:39 Farrhago: Nu 10:39 Farrhago: XubNub 10:39 Sinapi: All the stuff is still there, but in plain text outside of the editing box. There's nu button that says 'doitfgt'. 10:39 Sinapi: lolXubNub 10:39 AprilleOwnsYou: Lmao, fail. 10:40 Xubble: I'm no nub. v.v 10:40 Farrhago: Yaratm 10:40 Kevinicus123: he or she is xubble 10:40 Sinapi: Your new nickname is XubNub 10:40 Sinapi: I think it's cute. Take it. 10:41 Tommy2000: lol 10:41 Xubble: Only if you're not mad at me 10:41 Xubble: And not implying I'm a nub. 10:41 Sinapi: Nah, not mad. Just a bit miffed. 10:41 Sinapi: I'll get over it. Lol. LultheWhat? Feburary 13th, 2010'' - Submitted by Farrhago (nu haz taekcreditzor)'' 11:13 Xubble: I JUST LOST THE GAME 11:13 DawnofAshes: I just won. :D 11:13 Farrhago: Sweet. win number 21. 11:13 DawnofAshes: 303 exp gained. 11:13 Xubble: No, THE GAME 11:14 Farrhago: Yup. DoA and I just won 11:14 Xubble: If you think about it, you lose. 11:14 EvilBloodGnome: Think about what? 11:14 Xubble: The game. 11:14 EvilBloodGnome: The what? 11:14 Xubble: THE GAME 11:15 EvilBloodGnome: The. So if you think about THE then you lose THE. 11:15 EvilBloodGnome: You make no sense. 11:15 EvilBloodGnome: You're being silly. Stop being silly this instance D< 11:15 DawnofAshes: I agree with EBG. 11:16 Xubble: No 11:16 DawnofAshes: Yes. 11:16 Xubble: Thinking about the game itself makes you lose the game 11:16 thekingsdinner: Flip dude. I just lost the game. 11:16 DawnofAshes: Thinking about what? The seagull? 11:16 DawnofAshes: You're strange, Xubble. 11:16 Xubble: THINKING ABOUT "THE GAME" 11:16 EvilBloodGnome: Seagull? Why the hell would I think about a seagull? 11:16 DawnofAshes: I know right? 11:16 EvilBloodGnome: "THE" is a thought? 11:16 Xubble: Stop trolling/ 11:17 Xubble: .* 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: ... 11:17 Xubble: Yeah, I said it 11:17 Xubble: WHAT! 11:17 Sinapi: lolwat 11:17 thekingsdinner: No, he's talking about the game. 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: So I'm trolling if I ask an honest question? 11:17 Xubble: YOU WANNA GO? 11:17 Sinapi: I see nu trolls. 11:17 Xubble: I'LL ARM WRESTLE 11:17 thekingsdinner: If you think about the game, you lose the game. 11:17 Xubble: NAO! 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: Now he's got King on it 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: Jesus. 11:17 Sinapi: XubNub, put a lid on it pl0x. 11:17 DawnofAshes: You people sound like a broken record. ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ February 15th ''- Submitted by Sinapi'' 06:44 Sinapi: I was going to say, you should Pulse every day at midnight like I used to. It makes it very easy to see how many keys you typed each day, and to figure an average/ 06:44 Sinapi: *./ 06:44 Sinapi: fuuu 06:44 Sinapi: *. 06:45 Farrhago: fail∑ʀƙɑ 06:45 Sinapi: ∑ʀƙɑnevurfail 06:45 its2l82soon: how do u type ∑ʀƙɑ? 06:45 GreyCoyote: Nah. I like to go to sleep. 06:45 Farrhago: Lykdis: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:45 Sinapi: With his fingers. 06:45 its2l82soon: how do u type ∑ʀƙɑ 06:45 Farrhago: Lykdis: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:45 Sinapi: With his fingers. 06:45 its2l82soon: wlykdis 06:45 its2l82soon: lykdis 06:45 its2l82soon: o.o 06:45 Sinapi: lulululul 06:45 its2l82soon: ooooo 06:46 Farrhago: lykdis. As in "HOW DO LYKDIS" 06:46 GreyCoyote: OK, time for vocab now. 06:46 GreyCoyote: -afk...well, not here- 06:46 Sinapi: noobspeak =/= ∑ʀƙɑspeek 06:46 HeroOfTime: LOl eric. 06:46 HeroOfTime: LOl* 06:46 HeroOfTime: Lol* 06:46 Farrhago: Nawai2damax 06:46 its2l82soon: yeh what do i hit to do it 06:46 HeroOfTime: I hate that O 06:46 its2l82soon: o.o 06:46 Sinapi: *lols* 06:46 Farrhago: WAT DO 2 DO ∑ʀƙɑ 06:46 Farrhago: WAT DO WAT DO 06:46 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:46 Sinapi: ∑ʀƙɑ WAT DO WAT DO 06:46 its2l82soon: o.o 06:46 Farrhago: IUNO WAT DO ∑ʀƙɑ WAT 06:46 HeroOfTime: IUNO 06:46 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:46 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:46 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ\ 06:46 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:46 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:46 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:46 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:46 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:46 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:47 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:47 Farrhago: LULOKI 06:47 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:47 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:47 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:47 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:47 Farrhago: Enough ∑ʀƙɑspam. 06:47 GreyCoyote: -facepalm- 06:47 Sinapi: k shaddap nao plz 06:47 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:47 its2l82soon: o.o 06:47 Sinapi: ∑ʀƙɑ izza nawt a werd. 06:47 its2l82soon: how do i type it? 06:47 Farrhago: Lykdis: ∑ʀƙɑ 06:47 Sinapi: Like you just did. 06:47 Sinapi: With your fingers. 06:47 Farrhago: Yorp. 06:47 Farrhago: Also, this is going on the wiki. 06:47 Sinapi: lol∑ʀƙɑYorp 06:47 its2l82soon: and its an Egyptian word 06:47 its2l82soon: o.o 06:48 Sinapi: I was going to do that ∑ʀƙɑ! o.< 06:48 Farrhago: FIEN YU DO 06:48 Sinapi: lulululEgypt∑ʀƙɑ 06:48 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ is Egyptian 06:48 its2l82soon: o.o 06:48 Sinapi: K ∑ʀƙɑ I DO <3 06:48 Sinapi: Nu, ∑ʀƙɑ izza persons. 06:48 Sinapi: I ir a ∑ʀƙɑ. 06:48 Farrhago: http://www.erka.ro/ 06:48 Farrhago: Lululululul 06:49 Sinapi: lulululul∑ʀƙɑlululululul 06:49 dareman917: Anyone heard of the mod fgfgfg? 06:49 Farrhago: I iz http://www.erka.ro/ tew 06:49 Sinapi: I have, why? 06:49 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ ₮ɧɛ ℜµⓖℭɑƭ 06:49 Farrhago: Lul 06:49 Sinapi: ... 06:49 its2l82soon: o.o 06:49 Farrhago: Imeenohshi 06:49 dareman917: Just asking. 06:49 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ ₮ɧɛ ℜµⓖℭɑƭ 06:49 Sinapi: its2l82soon, where did you find that? From this point began an argument based on individual uniqueness and liarnoobs. Feel free to stop reading here. 06:49 dareman917: How do you make that E? 06:49 its2l82soon: i cant tell u 06:49 Farrhago: fick. Methinks he's googling. (reply) 06:49 its2l82soon: o.o 06:49 dareman917: Erin. 06:49 Sinapi: Did you Google it and have it take you to a Myspace? 06:49 dareman917: Google it. 06:49 dareman917: xD 06:49 To Farrhago: Yar, I knew. 06:49 its2l82soon: no why? 06:50 Sinapi: Lies. 06:50 its2l82soon: o.o 06:50 Farrhago: It's...kinda specific, you liar. 06:50 its2l82soon: how is that 06:50 its2l82soon: why is that a lie? 06:50 Sinapi: There is nu way you would have come up with that specific phrase in those specific characters on your own. 06:50 its2l82soon: yesh i did 06:50 Farrhago: You're a goddamn bullshitter, so GTFO. 06:50 Sinapi: You're a lair. 06:50 its2l82soon: o.o 06:50 Sinapi: Know how I know you're lying? 06:50 its2l82soon: no im not 06:51 its2l82soon: how? 06:51 Farrhago: Yes indeed you are 06:51 dareman917: Erin, what is your icon? 06:51 Sinapi: Because you searched the phrase "∑ʀƙɑ", and it took you to a Myspace page. 06:51 its2l82soon: no it didnt 06:51 its2l82soon: o.o 06:51 Farrhago: Then you searched it and copypasted the symbols. 06:51 Farrhago: Don't lie. 06:51 its2l82soon: i did search it 06:51 Sinapi: We don't like being lied to. 06:51 its2l82soon: but i didnt go to a myspace 06:51 its2l82soon: =) 06:51 Farrhago: Okay, good. Don't go there, it's gross. 06:51 Sinapi: You took that off of a Myspace search result. 06:52 its2l82soon: no not a myspace 06:52 Sinapi: Then where? 06:52 dareman917: dareman917© 06:52 Sinapi: Give me the link you got it from. 06:52 its2l82soon: it was someones youtube channel 06:52 GreyCoyote: Meh. I don't feel like doing vocab now. 06:52 Sinapi: Whose? 06:52 Farrhago: wowbs2damax (reply) 06:52 GreyCoyote: I'll just get it from that nerd in my first Pd class. 06:52 dareman917: © 06:52 its2l82soon: and 06:52 its2l82soon: why do i care if i typed it o.o 06:52 Sinapi: You seemed to care earlier. 06:53 its2l82soon: about? 06:53 GreyCoyote: Lol 06:53 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ ₮ɧɛ ℜµⓖℭɑƭ 06:53 its2l82soon: o.o 06:53 Sinapi: Prove to us that you're not a liar, and link us to the YouTube channel you got that from. 06:53 dareman917: © 06:53 its2l82soon: kk 06:53 its2l82soon: its 06:53 its2l82soon: a gjuy named 06:53 its2l82soon: arrivesthehero 06:53 its2l82soon: ArrivesTheHero 06:53 GreyCoyote: Lol 06:53 Godsmack9446: i dont get school today XD 06:54 Sinapi: I said link it, not tell us the name. 06:54 gamemastermike: wow you've spanned 18 miles with your keyboard presses 06:54 its2l82soon: jsut go to youtube and type that in 06:54 its2l82soon: o.o 06:54 DurangoW: lolazo 06:54 Sinapi: Nu. 06:54 its2l82soon: i alredy exited outta google 06:54 GreyCoyote: XD 06:54 gamemastermike: your fingers have ran a marathon sinapi 06:54 its2l82soon: a while ago 06:54 its2l82soon: o.o 06:54 Sinapi: Oopen it back up. 06:54 GreyCoyote: That's how far she moved the mouse. 06:54 Sinapi: Always, Mike. 06:54 its2l82soon: why cant u 06:54 its2l82soon: theres only one page of lists 06:54 GreyCoyote: Not how far the span of keyboard presses is. 06:54 its2l82soon: n google 06:54 its2l82soon: o.o 06:54 Sinapi: Because you're the one lying to us. 06:54 its2l82soon: for ∑ʀƙɑ 06:54 its2l82soon: theres only one page 06:54 its2l82soon: u can go check 06:54 its2l82soon: o.o 06:54 its2l82soon: go to youtube andd type ArrivesTheHero 06:55 its2l82soon: o.o 06:55 sk8rgrl81: hey ppl 06:55 its2l82soon: it isnt very hard 06:55 its2l82soon: .... 06:55 GreyCoyote: Hallo sk8. 06:55 Farrhago: You probably just made it in an attempt to weasel out of this shi- 06:55 Sinapi: its2l82soon, do you know how I know you're lying to us? 06:55 sk8rgrl81: wat up 06:55 its2l82soon: how? 06:55 GreyCoyote: Not much. Bored. 06:55 sk8rgrl81: same here 06:55 Farrhago: And no, there's no videos found. 06:55 Sinapi: Because you Googled "∑ʀƙɑ", and copied ErkaTheRugcat from /my/ Myspace page. 06:55 its2l82soon: its an channel 06:56 its2l82soon: no i didnt 06:56 its2l82soon: o.o 06:56 Sinapi: You did. 06:56 Farrhago: I made up the symbolsnames for Erin myself. 06:56 its2l82soon: no i didnt 06:56 Sinapi: I don't like being lied to. 06:56 GreyCoyote: xd 06:56 GreyCoyote: xD* 06:56 Sinapi: And I don't like being copied like that. 06:56 its2l82soon: ok 06:56 its2l82soon: ...... 06:56 its2l82soon: kk 06:56 its2l82soon: so why r u mad at me.... 06:56 dareman917: Dareman917 is 06:56 Sinapi: One, you lied to us. 06:56 its2l82soon: i copied a youtube channel and i told u that 06:56 GreyCoyote: 4k. 06:56 Farrhago: You're still lying to us. 06:56 its2l82soon: i diont copy u...and i told u the truth 06:56 Sinapi: Two, you took something that is technically mine and Eric's prperty and said you did it. 06:57 Sinapi: *property 06:57 its2l82soon: no 06:57 its2l82soon: i didnt say i did it 06:57 GreyCoyote: -facepalm- 06:57 its2l82soon: i said i copied it form a youtube channel 06:57 gamemastermike: oh someone lied to bat country? your dead now:) 06:57 Sinapi: Eric typed that out for me on his Mac, and I used it as my Myspace tag 06:57 its2l82soon: ∑ʀƙɑ ₮ɧɛ ℜµⓖℭɑƭ ™ 06:57 GreyCoyote: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvLn8j4c5l4 06:57 its2l82soon: there now its myne 06:57 its2l82soon: it has a trademark sign 06:57 its2l82soon: o.o 06:57 GreyCoyote: And the name is enough. xd 06:57 GreyCoyote: The Drapery Falls. 06:57 Farrhago: Nope. 06:57 Sinapi: And third, your tried to keep up an obvious lie instead of admitting the lie. 06:57 dareman917: ∑ʀƙɑ ₮ɧɛ ℜµⓖℭɑƭ ™ 06:57 Farrhago: That trademark doesn't belong to you. 06:57 its2l82soon: ...... 06:58 its2l82soon: i never lied 06:58 its2l82soon: ..... 06:58 Farrhago: It's my trademark. 06:58 Sinapi: You're still lying. 06:58 its2l82soon: -.- 06:58 Farrhago: Just shaddap and go away. 06:58 Sinapi: If you're not lying, tell me. What is a rugcat? 06:58 gamemastermike: oh wow 06:58 GreyCoyote: So, how bout' them pies? 06:58 its2l82soon: ok,one u dont now me 2. u have now proof i copied it off a myspace page 3.u have no idea if i did do it or not 06:58 Farrhago: Stuff it, Grey, and go2/work 06:58 its2l82soon: for all u know i just randomly thought of it 06:58 Farrhago: I do. Because I made it myself. 06:59 its2l82soon: its a possibility 06:59 its2l82soon: but 06:59 Sinapi: 4. you're a liar. 5. You can't type English to save your life. 06:59 GreyCoyote: XD 06:59 its2l82soon: isnt that i randomly came up witht eh letters a possibilty? 06:59 its2l82soon: its possible isnt i? 06:59 Sinapi: Not possible at all. 06:59 its2l82soon: it* 06:59 its2l82soon: yes it is 06:59 Farrhago: Impossible. 06:59 its2l82soon: well no 06:59 Farrhago: What's a rugcat? 06:59 its2l82soon: becus 06:59 Sinapi: The possibilities of that are 10000000000000/1. 06:59 its2l82soon: u came up with it 06:59 gamemastermike: iits farr's and sinapi's thing 06:59 GreyCoyote: Farr, I said I was just going to take it from some nerd in my 1PD class. 06:59 Farrhago: Tell the room what a rugcat is. 06:59 its2l82soon: and u started from scratch 06:59 dareman917: Farr. nothing's impossible. :D 06:59 its2l82soon: so rly....its possible 06:59 gamemastermike: even on the off chance that you did come up with it dont ever use it again 06:59 gamemastermike: at least not here 07:00 Farrhago: I started from a few running jokes Sinapi and I had 07:00 Sinapi: Or anywhere else, for that matter. 07:00 bistoboy: I don't get what the hell you guys are arguing over. Whats impossible? 07:00 its2l82soon: but its a possibilty 07:00 dareman917: -throws Erin into a giant vat of cream cheese- 07:00 Farrhago: And no, using it over and over would be inefficient, so I shortened it to ∑ʀƙɑ 07:00 Sinapi: You're trying to basically steal one of my internet identities. That's hurtful. 07:00 its2l82soon: so its also a possibility that i copied it off a youtube dchannel 07:00 its2l82soon: which i did 07:00 its2l82soon: im not stealing it 07:00 gamemastermike: its just drop it man 07:00 Sinapi: There is nu YouTube channel that has that on it. 07:00 Farrhago: There is no youtube channel that has that. I searched it, nothing showed up 07:00 its2l82soon: i googled it to se if i cud figure out how to use characters like that 07:01 Farrhago: Not even the letters show up 07:01 its2l82soon: i went to youtube channel becus it said it 07:01 gamemastermike: i suggest not using th letters anymore(side note i have seen them on youtube before) 07:01 Sinapi: Mine and Eric's would be the only ones. Eric doesn't have one, and it's not on mine. 07:01 its2l82soon: and i copied and pasted it 07:01 its2l82soon: off a youtube channeel 07:01 its2l82soon: hey 07:01 its2l82soon: wait 07:01 its2l82soon: look what mike said 07:01 its2l82soon: hes seen it on youtube before 07:01 gamemastermike: no spam 07:01 Sinapi: I see what Mike said. Your point? 07:01 gamemastermike: no chain posts 07:01 its2l82soon: its possible 07:02 gamemastermike: its that dont matter 07:02 gamemastermike: they use it as a greeting it gives them uniqueness you cant just invade on that 07:02 Sinapi: There are only seven results of the Google search for the query "∑ʀƙɑ", and they are all linked to my Myspace page. 07:02 its2l82soon: well i found a youtube channel one 07:02 GreyCoyote: -facepalm- Just shut the hell up and don't use it again or we will find you, capiche? 07:02 gamemastermike: or else you get arguments much like what's happening right here 07:02 dareman917: Omgz. Erinz has a myspacesz? 07:02 its2l82soon: like i said it is a possibility 07:02 Sinapi: I do, and I don't have a FB. 07:03 dareman917: Erin gimme the link to your myspace. 07:03 gamemastermike: wow dont do it 07:03 Sinapi: And I'm seriously considering making my page private and removing any unique name tag. 07:03 dareman917: I just wanna see. 07:03 its2l82soon: i wont use ur nametag thing 07:03 GreyCoyote: 2l82, it IS possible. But even if you did come up with it by mistake, don't use it again because it's currently being used. Just shut up and stop using it. 07:03 its2l82soon: the thing is im trying to show u that its a possibilty and show u im not lieing which im not 07:03 Sinapi: It seriously hurts when someone tries to claim something Eric and I came up with. 07:03 GreyCoyote: Capiche? 07:04 its2l82soon: i jsut said i wont use it 07:04 Farrhago: Exactly. That's awesomeness infringement. 07:04 GreyCoyote: Then shut up with it. 07:04 gamemastermike: grey thats what ive been telling him for 10 minutes 07:04 Farrhago: And this is ridiculous, lol 07:04 GreyCoyote: If you aren't going to use it, there is no reason for this argument to continue. 07:04 its2l82soon: and im not claiming it myne i said i found it on a youtube channel...i never said its not mine and i know its not mine 07:04 Farrhago: You trademarked it earlier. 07:04 GreyCoyote: OK. JUST STFU 07:04 its2l82soon: oo well 07:05 Sinapi: You're a liar. I am nu longer interested in trying to get you to admit that you're lying. Enjoy being muted. 07:05 its2l82soon: ... 07:05 Sinapi: Maybe you'll learn that lying is bad. 07:05 dareman917: xD 07:05 GreyCoyote: Damn, if I were a mod you'd all be silenced by now. 07:05 Sinapi: Chase, you would silence a kitten. Tripl∑ʀƙɑ February 15th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Farrhago'' 12:37 Sinapi: ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ 12:37 Farrhago: watwatwat 12:37 Sinapi: iunoiunoiuno 12:37 Farrhago: okiokioki 12:37 Sinapi: watdowatdowatdo 12:37 Farrhago: nufinknufinknufink